


The End.

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Last City, Titan Vanguard, Warlock Vanguard, destiny ghost, destiny ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s all over, what comes next?<br/>Selene and Auburn pondering the future and not arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr here ](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/125639222978/the-end)

“What are we going to do when we win?”

“If.” Selene’s reflexive instigation retorted.

“When.”

Selene gave her mentor a long, tilted glance.

“When.” Auburn said again, defensively. Then quieter: “We cannot afford to lose.”

“Well…” Selene drawled. It was an interesting thing hearing an Exo drawl. Auburn had no idea where she’d picked it up. She chose a low tone from the word she was vocalizing and repeated it rapidly. It was choppy, and entirely impossible for organics to mimic. It sounded something like a stuck music track, a metaphorical broken record, before the syllable passed. “I imagine we’ll live lives without fear of dying repeatedly every day. Hell we might even get actual houses. Or like, buildings. Outside of the walls. Legitimate towns. Countries. Maybe even puppies.”

“But for how long?” Auburn made the definitive decision to ignore that sarcasm. “We are immortal Selene. We don’t age, we don’t change unless we want to, and we don’t die. How lonely will we become?”

“Ya know, I never worried about it since, you know, it’s kind of a fact of my life.”

Auburn sighed. “Of course, I’m sorry. I had forgotten…”

“I know.” The Warlock interrupted. “Me too sometimes.” She considered the original question for a moment. “Titans could be in law enforcement. A lot are already, right?”

“Yeah. But, God I don’t wanna be a cop Selene.”

“Good. I’d kill you if you did.”

“We would need some Titan cops though, if any of those Hunters went rouge. There are some that are legitimate psychopaths. Not just Hunters either. And no, I didn’t mean you.”

“I didn’t assume.”

“Just making sure.”

Auburn leaned back onto the rail, staring at the Traveler. The blue tiled roof of the tower was warm in the late afternoon sunlight. The mentor and her charge were reclined on the outcropping on the opposite side of the plaza from the one Eris’s ship was moored to. It was Auburn’s favorite place when the sun was out. The warmth of it mixed with the chill of the winds at the top of the mile-high tower was a distant comfort. It brought back gentle, blissful memories of her time before death.

“And Eyahn.” She remembered suddenly. “She’s only a kid, but she’s an adult at the same time. Will she be considered an adult under the law, or will she perpetually be a minor?”

“I’m sure people will recognize the rights of a veteran. Chronologically speaking, she is an adult. The Gap was decades ago.”

“Right.” Auburn nodded, placated. “Right.”

“Look, this isn’t even something we have to worry about. It’s not our problem.”

“Could be decades, could be centuries, but it’s gonna be our problem one day.”

“Unless we die for real. Unless we lose.”

“It’d have to be the former. That will happen before the latter.”

“I know.”

Auburn drummed her fingers on her thigh guard. “But I’m scared of immortality Selene. Its great and useful now, I wouldn’t give it up for anything. But one day, what will be the point? When this is over are we going to have a return to normalcy? Or are we stuck undying forever?”

“How do you think I’m supposed to know? Ask your Ghost.”

“I am afraid I haven’t got an answer for you either.” Scout piped up from where he had been resting silently next to his Guardian. Sensing his inclusion to the conversation, he lifted himself up and drifted between the two, as if attempting to look more presentable.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a bit of the Traveler? You should know these things.” The Exo frowned, her lights flickering in disagreeable bursts..

“That is not how it works.” The voice of Selene’s Ghost chimed in. She neglected to materialize, a sign she did not want to be a part of the talk, but could not actually hold herself back from inputting where she saw fit.

“Could we be… released?” Auburn waved a hand absently. “Could we be released of the Light to live and die naturally?”

Scout shrugged his horizontal points. “Potentially. I am not certain of the ramifications or the plausibility of that. I am uncertain if you would live on as a Guardian without a Ghost can, or if you would return to your pre-light state.”

“Die immediately.” Selene clarified.

Scout looked uncomfortable. “Yes, that was what I was getting at.”

Auburn let the thoughts sink in. “I would like the choice, at least.”

“That will all depend on the Traveler’s state. For any end to be in sight it must be healed. Or the Light may leave us all before we have won.”

Auburn hesitated, as if dreading the answer to her next question. “Do you think the Traveler would leave us once the war is over? Will it’s work here be done?”

Scout blinked left and right and left and right again. “Again I do not know. I do know that it was here through your entire Golden Age. It’s coming sparked it, and it has remained in the system ever since. It never left before.”

“But if it could leave now, run? Would it?”

“I do not know.”

“Would you leave me? If given a choice to return, and become… part of it… again, if that’s how it worked. Would you?”

“Never.” Scout moved to face her, placed himself directly in Auburn’s face. “Should we ever be separated it will never be by my choice. I do not know the Traveler’s will and I do not know the future. But I will never make the choice to leave you. I do not want to.”

“But you might go? You might be taken?”

“I do not know the future. I do not wish to tell lies.”

Auburn stared into his glowing eye for a long time then slowly moved her gaze past him to the Traveler.

“Thank you.” She said, and it was unclear to whom she meant to direct the words.


End file.
